Bad Girls
by Cassisins
Summary: Nadie dijo que ser mafioso fuera fácil, por suerte, hay mujeres dispuestas a apoyarlos o mejor dicho, a patearles el trasero. Porque detrás de un gran hombre siempre hay una gran mujer. Y ellas nunca dejan que toquen lo que es suyo, no sin pelear; después de todo, ¡la justicia esta siempre de su lado!


**_~ Bad Girls ~_**

**_..._**

* * *

**Prólogo.**

* * *

_¿Quién es ella?_

_¡Ella es mi mayor héroe en todo el planeta, mi hermana Tomoe!_

_Es como un alíen misterioso._

_Es el mejor regalo que los extraterrestres trajeron a la Tierra._

_Desde que era pequeña nunca le gustó ningún hombre, excepto nuestro abuelo y yo. Ella los odia. Pero no sé por qué._

_¡Tomoe tiene el poder mágico de una Supermujer!_

_Todos en Namimori saben que la energía de Tomoe surge tan pronto escucha a cualquier chica (o a mí) pidiendo ayuda. Tiene un fuerte sentido de la justicia._

_¡Su súper poder es invencible!_

_Ella y sus amigas tienen un lema: "Patear los traseros de los chicos apestosos y afeitar las axilas de los hombres malvados. ¡Yo por las chicas y las chicas por mí! ¡Bad girls, vamos!"_

_Su grupo son las Bad Girls. _

_Así que la responsabilidad de combatir el mal y mantener la paz en el universo recae en sus hombros. _

_¿Quién es ella? Es mí querida hermana mayor: Sawada Tomoe._

— ¡Tsu_-kun_! —la voz de su madre, Nana, le llegó desde las escaleras —. ¿Adivina qué? ¡Moe_-chan_ regresa de su retiro espiritual en las montañas del Tíbet con sus amigas!

— ¿¡Cuándo llega!? —exclamó desde su habitación, sabiendo que no debía moverse al tener la mirada de su tutor encima.

— ¡Mañana! ¿¡No es genial!? —oyó los pasos de su madre apresurarse —. ¡Voy a salir a comprar, debemos recibirla con un banquete!

Y soltando más chillidos emocionados, Nana Sawada salió de su hogar dejando a su hijo en manos de un hitman muy _curioso_.

—_Dame-_Tsuna, ¿quién es Tomoe?

El castaño respondió a la mirada contundente de su tutor.

—Mi hermana.

Pausa.

Entendimiento.

Mirada asesina.

— ¿Por qué nunca supe nada de una hermana? —demandó.

—Porque nunca preguntaste —sonrió con nerviosismo

—No te hagas el listillo conmigo, Tsuna —le dio una fuerte patada en la cabeza y mientras veía a su alumno retorcerse y quejarse de dolor, se puso a pensar en cómo es que nunca escucho nada de una chica Sawada.

Iemitsu nunca la había mencionado, ni siquiera _Nono_, y no había nada en los informes que recibió antes de venir a Japón. Es más, en la casa no había fotografías de dicha chica y Nana ni el mismo Tsuna habían mencionado antes algo sobre ella.

—_Dame-_Tsuna, tienes mucho que explicar.

Tsuna sólo gimió, sí, tenía mucho que explicar. No sólo a Reborn y sus amigos, tenía mucho que explicar a su hermana cuando llegara.

Explicarle sobre lo que había sucedido en su ausencia, explicarle sobre su herencia y la sangre de mafiosos que corría por sus venas. Explicarle a Sawada Tomoe, la gran luchadora con un fuerte sentido de la justicia, sobre la mafia; esa mafia infestada del tipo de hombres que tanto despreciaba.

* * *

...

Ok, esta es una nueva idea del tipo ¡Mujeres al poder!

Desde que al anime/manga está infestado de hombres y el apoyo femenino recae en muy pocas mujeres (esto no incluye a Kyoko, a ella la veo como un simple adorno), se me ocurrió de que ya era hora de que las féminas pusieran su granito de arena y le dieran dolores de cabeza a estos machos. Y por supuesto, más adelante saldrá un nuevo villano, nuevos problemas que enfrentar… no sería divertido de no ser así.

En fin, ¿alguien que quiera participar donando un Oc?

1.- Todo ocurre/arranca desde el termino de la "Maldición del Arcoíris".

2.- A pesar de que he dicho que las chicas mandan, no quiero que sean puras mujeres. También necesito uno que otro chico. ¡Chicas y Chicos!

3.- Si quieren pareja amorosa son libres de escoger, pero no Arcobalenos, ellos siguen siendo unos bebés.

4.- La hermana de Tsuna estará cursando la preparatoria (tiene diecisiete años), por lo que deben pensar en ello para la edad de sus Oc's. Eso no quiere decir que tengan que ser todas mayores, pueden rondar la edad de la Décima Generación o ser aún más mayores; recuerden que también hay variedad de edad en los chicos del cannon. Hay flexibilidad en cuanto a edades; no tengo problemas en que sean asalta cunas o asalta asilos. Total, años más, años menos, ¿quién los nota? xD

...

**-Nombre:**

**-Edad:**

**-Nacionalidad:**

**-Físico:**

**-Personalidad:**

**-Habilidades:**

**-Llama:**

**-¿De los malos?:**

**-Pareja** (puede ser desde un simple flechazo, sólo por andar de troll o algo serio):

**-Historia** (si van a ser una Bad Girl, pueden poner como nació su sentido de la justicia para con sus congéneres.) (NO ES OBLIGATORIO.):

…

*Sólo se aceptan fichas por PM.

*Si quieren apartar un lugar y algún personaje como pareja para luego mandar la ficha por PM, por favor, escriban en el review lo que desean.

*También, chequen los reviews para asegurarse de que el personaje que quieren no haya sido pedido ya. O pueden preguntarme directamente.


End file.
